The invention relates to an electrical machine and its use as a motor or generator, as generically defined by the independent claim.
Electric motors with a stator and rotor are known from the prior art. As a rule, the stator includes a winding with the aid of which a magnetic rotary field is generated which sets the rotor, equipped with permanent magnets, into rotation. The rotor shaft as a rule serves as a power takeoff means and can for instance drive a device located on the rotor shaft. To limit the torque exerted by the rotor shaft, mechanical slip couplings are known, of the kind also described in German Utility Model DE 1850245 U. A slip coupling of this kind has the disadvantage that because of the mechanical embodiment, it is highly likely to wear and requires a large amount of space, which makes it difficult to attain an electrical drive that is as compact as possible.